A Hero’s Struggle
by AmichelleYT
Summary: "Hey Ochaco, it's gonna be okay. You're going to be fine. Recovery Girl will be here soon. She'll heal you." I croaked as tears began to pool in my eyes. "D-Deku. . ." Ochaco gasped out. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay." I whispered.


In most stories, there is a Hero and a Villain. Good and Evil. Usually the hero goes through a struggle, but always prevails in the end. Unfortunately that's not the case this time. There isn't always a happy ending where everything is perfect, and that's reality. You can't always win, even if you are the hero.

In my world, at least 80 percent of the population has quirks, or superpowers. The other 20 percent are stuck as quirkless, or powerless.

One thing I learned from an early age is that not all men are created equal. I was born quirkless, and because of that I was discriminated against and bullied for the longest time.

I had always wanted to be a hero. I looked up to them. They fought villains and had awesome quirks! Unfortunately due to my 'disability' I wasn't able to. Luckily that changed. During my last year of Junior High, I was given the greatest opportunity of a lifetime. I met All Might, the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace. Even though the way I met my favorite hero was not ideal, I wouldn't change anything.

I was on my way home from school when I was attacked by a villain. He was made of sludge and you couldn't physically grab him. He was running from All Might after he had been caught stealing. It's sad, a quirk that could be used for great hero work. Anyway, he found and attacked me as I was walking underneath an overpass. I still remember it as clear as day what he said to me.

"Ah! A medium sized invisibility cloak. That oaf will never be able to find me now. Thanks kid, you're my hero."

I remember the feeling of slime invading my body. I couldn't breathe. I remember thinking I was dying, and I was. I could feel myself blacking out. I remember wanting to call out for help, but I couldn't. Just before I passed out, I remember hearing a voice that I had only ever heard on a screen before.

"DON'T WORRY CITIZEN! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

When I woke up, I found All Might standing above me. He helped me, but he had to leave. Normally this is where we would move on but. . . Let's just say I'm not your average person.

I ended up clinging to his leg as he flew off, I just had so many questions to ask. We landed on a roof so that I could safely leave.

"Th-That was scary." I was shaking.

"If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down. I seriously am outta time, so I really must go." All Might said as he got ready to leave.

"Wait! Um-"

"No! I will not wait."

I remember, in that moment, everything came rushing back to me. Everything that everyone had said to me.

"You should probably give up."

"Izuku! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What can you do? You're Quirkless!"

"You can't be a hero!"

"Even if I don't have a quirk, can I become a hero? Can even someone without a quirk become like you?" I needed to know.

I remember the anticipation of my question being answered. I had asked this before, but never to All Might. Everyone else had said no. However, in this moment, no one else mattered. I just needed to hear it from him. This meeting with All Might, I had no idea how my life would come to change.

"Without a quirk? I'm sorry young man, but without a quirk I don't think you can become a hero."

Those words shattered me. In that moment, everything anyone had said was proven right.

"Being a hero is a dangerous job. Pros are constantly risking their lives. If you still want to become a hero, there are other ways. Try a police officer. They are always made fun of because the villains are brought right to them, but it is a fine profession. I understand this is your dream, but try to make your dreams realistic. Now, I'm sorry but I really mus-" All Might was cut off as steam began to rise from his body.

"W-what's happening?" I was terrified, had something happened to him, was he hurt?!

When the steam cleared away, I saw something I could never expect to see. All Might was deflated. No. There was no way that was All Might!

"Huh?! A fake?!" What's going on?!

"I am All Might."

"No way! I-It can't be All Might is fearless He saves everyone with a smile He's the greatest!"

"A fearless smile huh? There's plenty of fear behind that smile."

All Might went on to tell me that he suffered an injury years ago that destroyed half of his stomach, forcing him to the point where he could only withhold his muscular form for about three hours. He made sure that I wouldn't tell anyone about him before he made his way off of the roof.

I remember hearing an explosion from across town. I almost went towards it before I remembered that I could never become a hero. What did a possible villain attack matter if I couldn't do anything.

I walked away from the building after leaving the roof. I needed to get home. I was stuck in my thoughts as I walked, when I heard another explosion. This time much closer than before. I subconsciously walked straight to where the fight had been happening.

I had almost walked away when I saw exactly what was happening. The sludge villain that attacked me earlier that day had managed to escape and was holding someone hostage. The pros on scene couldn't do anything because their quirks weren't suited for it.

When I managed to see who they had captured, my heart almost stopped. It was my childhood friend. Katsuki Bakugou, or as I called him, Kacchan. Well, former childhood friend. After he found out I was quirkless, he started bullying me.

I saw him struggling and remembered exactly how I felt. I don't know what happened next, but my legs just started moving. Next thing I knew I was throwing my backpack at the villain and reaching for Kacchan, trying to dig him out.

Next thing, out of nowhere, All Might appeared. He couldn't punch the villain directly, so he did the next best thing. He threw a punch that managed to generate a gust of wind so powerful that it blew the sludge villain away.

After everything was taken care of, I was scolded by the pros there for acting so recklessly, while Kacchan was praised for his quirk.

I left the scene downhearted. However, before I could get too far, All Might appeared again.

"It is I, All Mi-" He was cut off as he suddenly shrunk into his smaller form.

"Ah! A-All Might?! Why are you here? You were surrounded by reporters!"

"Getting away from them was a piece of cake. However, young man, I come with thanks, a correction, and a suggestion. If you hadn't been there, hadn't told me about your life, I would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. Thank you."

"That can't be-It was all my fault in the first place. I got in the way of your work and said all those impertinent things even though I'm-"

"Quirkless. That's right. It was because it was none other than the timid, Quirkless you at the scene that I was able to act. Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think."

At the time I remembered my mother's words.

"Izuku! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

That's not what I wanted her to say. What I really wanted her to say. . .

"Young man, you too can become a hero!"

My name is Izuku Midoriya, known to most of the world as Deku. I'm the Number One Hero in Japan, and the Symbol of Hope. I have green hair and emerald green eyes. I stand at 6'5". I inherited a quirk called One for All. It stockpiles power, and gets more powerful with every user it is passed onto.

My friend and co-worker, Katsuki Bakugou, is the Number Two Hero and the Symbol of Victory, as well as my former bully. He has ashy blonde hair that is always spiked up and vermilion red eyes. He stands at 6'4". His quirk is Explosions. He sweats nitroglycerin, and can set off explosions from his palms.

Together we work to fill the mantle All Might left when he was forced to retire. All Might was the Symbol of Peace. He brought hope to the world. That is what Ground Zero and I are trying to do. We want people to be safe and feel safe. Individually I am a Symbol of Hope, while Ground Zero is the Symbol of Victory.

Today started off normal. I woke up and got ready for the day before going to meet with Katsuki and his roommate Eijiro Kirishima, the pro hero known as Red Riot. His quirk was Hardening. He can harden his body at will. Eijiro also becomes stronger to an extent. We agreed to meet up before going out on patrol, since we would be in the same area.

I soon made it to a small park near my apartment. Katsuki and Eijiro were already waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." Katsuki scoffed as I met up with them in front of the park.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my keys." I said.

"It's all cool dude! Kat's just mad about yesterday." Eijiro spoke as we began our route.

"What happened?" I asked as I scanned the area.

"I got stuck with Raccoon Eyes and she would not shut up the entire time. She kept pestering me about my love life. Its irritating." Katsuki interjected.

"Oh. Sorry man." I said as I looked at him.

"Its fine. I just wish she wouldn't do it every time I see her." Katsuki spoke, looking across the street.

I was still scanning our surroundings when I heard screaming. I looked to see several people running from a building on fire. I would normally believe this to be an accident of some kind, but a small detail told me this was no accident. The flames were blue.

I know that blue flames are the hottest types of flames. I also knew one person that could create these. Dabi. He is a member of the League of Villains. They're a group of villains that cause chaos everywhere they go. If he's here then it is likely that the rest of the League is here too.

I quickly turned to a woman and told her to contact the police and explain the situation to them as well as ask them to send several other heroes to help. Once that was taken care of I began to assess the building and the ones surrounding it.

It looked like the buildings had been abandoned or unused. They looked as if they weren't cared for, and if they were, not very well. If they were abandoned then this fire was likely to get our attention. Either way, the civilians needed to be evacuated.

I told all of this to my co-workers, who were no longer Katsuki and Eijiro. No, this was Ground Zero and Red Riot. As soon as I finished speaking, we were off. We cleared the area of civilians while keeping our guard up. As I was escorting a young girl back to her mother, I heard a screech. Not a scream, a screech. One I knew all too well.

I turned to find a creature coming out of the building. It was a hulking figure, standing at at least 7 feet tall. It had deep purple skin, and it had half of its' brain showing. I was definitely familiar with one of these creatures. A Nomu. One like this has Shock Absorption, Regeneration, Super Strength, and Super Speed. If it was here, then it meant that Shigaraki was as well.

Shigaraki is the leader of the League of Villains. He's tall, with light blue hair and red eyes. His quirk is Decay. He can disintegrate anything he touches as long as he touches it with all five of his fingers.

I saw figures moving out of an alleyway. I was right. Several members of the League were here. Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Dabi, Toga, Twice, Mr. Compress. Soon after they appeared I heard other heroes arrive. Uravity, Ingenium, Shoto, Creati, Tsukuyomi, and Chargebolt. All of them were friends and former classmates of mine.

I knew this would end up bloody. It always did when it came to the League. Especially when there was a Nomu involved. It didn't matter which side, someone would end up badly injured.

"Everyone!" I shouted, "We need to keep them distracted, so they can't get to any civilians. Don't let them get away. Capture if you can."

"Got it! Will do! " Came the replies.

"We need to spread out, but stay close in case anyone needs an assist." I instructed, getting conformations in return.

We all began to spread out, not completely surrounding the villains, but covering enough ground that if one of them were to run they would likely be caught.

"Good to see you again, Heroes." Shigaraki sneered. "How have you been?"

"Enough, Shigaraki! What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanted you all to meet my new pet. I couldn't wait to show you all." He smiled crazily.

"Deku, we need to capture them. At the very least one of them so that we can find their base and take them down when they least expect it." I heard Phantom whisper in my ear as she arrived, but I didn't react. I didn't want the League to know she was here. Phantom could turn invisible and pass through both objects and people. She could also possess others if she wanted to.

I heard Ground Zero start yelling at Shigaraki, drawing his and the rest of the League's attention. I quickly took the chance to speak with Phantom to form a small plan.

"I want you to remain invisible. Try to take control of one of the League. One that should be easy to maintain control over long enough so that we can capture them without struggle." I explain, keeping an eye on the villains.

"Got it. Anyone come to mind?" Phantom asked.

"Toga. She shouldn't be able to escape easily, and her quirk only works if she can drink some of your blood. To act like her, just be crazy and act obsessed with me. I don't know if she is like that all the time, but I'm willing to bet that she is, so acting weird shouldn't alert anyone else." I answered.

"Okay, I got it. See you in a bit." She spoke, as I felt her presence begin to disappear. Soon enough, I saw Toga shudder, before her eyes opened revealing a bright green before they returned to gold. I knew Phantom was in control, so I knew it was time to act.

I look over at Ground Zero in time to see him glance at me. I give him a nod as I activate my quirk, green electricity beginning to surround my body as my speed, strength, and durability increased. Soon I see him grin as we both turn back to the League.

I set my stance as I turn back. My expression set into a grim smile. It was time to fight, and I had a feeling that not all of us would see the aftermath.

{TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE BATTLE}

I flew back from a large punch of the Nomu. As I am getting back up, I see Shigaraki move out of the corner of my eye. I look over to see him approaching Uravity, Ochaco Urararka, on the ground as she collapsed from overuse of her quirk. I try to rush over but the Nomu stops me, repeatedly hitting me as I fly back again.

I look up once again as a piercing scream tore through the air. My head snaps to Ochaco, as I see Shigaraki standing over her. He had her hands pinned as he used his quirk on her. I could her skin turning to dust as her muscles were exposed.

I tried to rush over once again, but the Nomu stops me still. I turned to it as I began to use as much power as I could. Putting as much force possible behind each punch, as fast as I could so that it couldn't regenerate. Soon enough my punches were so fast that they were only a blur.

With one final punch, the Nomu was obliterated as it flew back. I rush over to Ochaco and punch Shigaraki back, stopping him from using his quirk. As I take a protective stance over Ochaco, glaring at Shigaraki, he calls a retreat. Kurogiri appearing to warp them back to base, all of them running in except for Toga, who was still under Phantom's control.

"Leave her! Without Nomu, we're outmatched. Get us out of here." Shigaraki yelled as the others ran through, but he stopped as he turned to face us.

"Good luck getting that healed in time for her to survive. See you around heroes." With that, he turned around and ran through the portal.

Once they were all gone, I immediately turned to Ochaco as I yelled for someone to get a medic and call Recovery Girl to heal her. I crouched down as I held her. Her muscles were showing on her chest. It looked like he went for her heart and lungs.

"Hey Ochaco, it's gonna be okay. You're going to be fine. Recovery Girl will be here soon. She'll heal you." I croaked as tears began to pool in my eyes, the others beginning to surround us once Toga was captured and medics were called.

"D-Deku. . ." Ochaco gasped out.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay." I whispered.

"Y-You know. . .she won't. . .be. . .able. . .t-to heal. . .this." She spoke, pausing in between words due to the pain.

". . .I know." I whimpered as tears ran down my face.

"P-Promise. . .me something." She croaked as she began to cry too.

"Anything. Name it and I'll do it." I pledged.

"Don't. . . mourn for. . .t-too long. . .I went out. . .like a hero. . ." She paused and my tears turned into a waterfall as she continued, "Make sure. . .my parents. . .are okay. . .don't. . .let them. . .be too. . .upset. . .I-I want them. . .to be. . .happy. . .tell them. . .that. . .I love them. . .and give them. . .the money. . .I saved. . .up for them. . . it's in. . .my safe. . .at home. . .I wanted. . .to wait. . .for my. . .Dad's. . .birthday. . .this year. . .but now. . .would be. . .okay too."

"Promise me. . .you'll take. . .take care. . .of yourself too. . .Shoto. . .will worry." She gasped out, tears running down both of our faces.

"I promise. I'll take care of your parents, and I'll take care of myself too. I promise." I sobbed out.

"O-One more. . .thing." She panted.

"Of course." I said, looking down into her eyes.

"M-Marry Shoto. . .you two. . .need to. . .finally. . .tie the knot. . ." Ochaco croaked, her breaths becoming shorter with each word.

"I will." I gave a sad smile, nodding to her.

"Good." She closed her eyes briefly, before looking me in the eyes. "I-I. . .love you. . .Izuku."

"I love you too, Ochaco." I whimpered, tears streaming down my face as I locked eyes with her, before I kissed her forehead.

Soon enough her eyes fluttered shut as her breathing slowed even more, before finally stopping completely. I wailed holding her body close to me as I rocked back and forth. I don't even know how much time passed before Shoto grabbed my shoulder. He gave me a sad smile as the medics came to check up on everyone and retrieve Ochaco.

I carefully stood up with her in my arms, before laying her down on a stretcher they had. I watched as the medics carefully moved her away, and covered her in a white sheet.

I looked over to Shoto, clasping my hand in his as we looked at each other. His red and white locks swaying in the wind. He pulled me into an embrace soon enough.

"It'll be okay." He whispered, rubbing my back as I latched onto him. "We'll get through this."

'We will. We'll get through this.' I thought to myself. 'And when we do, I'll make sure Shigaraki gets what he deserves. He won't get away again. I'll make sure of that. I won't let him kill anyone else. He and the rest of the League will serve their time.' I vouched as Shoto and I separated, looking to the sky. I'll make sure you get your justice Ochaco.'


End file.
